


Unexpected Connection

by Gillianlsteele



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Gen, NCIS LA Exchange, Navy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gillianlsteele/pseuds/Gillianlsteele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callen and Nell connect in the aftermath of her first lethal shoot</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Summary

After Nell has her first lethal shoot she finds comfort in an unexpected person

Chapter 1

After her lethal shoot Nell hadn't returned to OSP. She didn't want to talk to anyone. Kensi, Sam, Eric, Deeks and Hetty had all tried to talk to her. She just didn't want to talk to anyone. She just wanted to be alone. She just wanted the images that we're going round her head to stop.

It had been a week since she had fatally shot her attacker and no-one in OSP had heard from her. Callen, Sam, Kensi, Deeks and Eric were all talking at the in the bullpen.

Most of them were avoiding the topic of Nell until Eric asked "Has anyone heard from Nell? I've tried to call her, but she doesn't answer. I've been round to see her, but she won't answer the door. Has anyone else tried to get her talk or been round to see her."

"I think we've all tried" said Kensi, everyone nodded, everyone except Callen.

Sam turned to Callen. "You haven't been to see her, you haven't called her. Have you done anything G?"

"Look, I remember my first shoot and I remember the aftermath. People kept trying to talk to me, getting me talk about it, but I had to work through it myself and when I was ready, well I didn't talk but that's me. She just needs time. She'll reach out when she's ready." Said Callen.

Hetty appeared around the corner. "Make haste we have a case." She said as she pointed to the stairs, but no-one moved. "I know you are all concerned about Ms Jones, but we have a case and she would want us to focus on that." They nod as they started to head up to OPS. Eric was the last one to head up to OPS. Hetty stopped him. "Mr Beale, I know you are concerned for Ms Jones, but we will get her back here as soon as we can." Eric smiled. "Now make haste, we both know that the team needs you." Eric headed up to OPS to brief the case on their current case.

After a long day Kensi, Deeks, Sam and Eric headed out for the night leaving Hetty and Callen in the office. "Catching up on paperwork are you Mr Callen? It's about time."

"I thought it was about time Hetty, and I was thinking about Nell and how my first shoot affected me. I remember I was the same I just wanted to work it through myself, I didn't want to talk to anyone see anyone. I knew it was something I had to do and the more people tried force themselves on me the more I didn't want their help."

"Hmmm, this sounds like something Ms Jones needs to hear Mr Callen." Callen nodded and finished up his paperwork and headed over to Nell's.

Cut to Nell's Apartment

Nell had been laying on her couch all day, trying to get some sleep, she was exhausted but all she could see were the images running through her head, pictures of the man she had shot laying there bleeding on the ground. Even when she did manage to doze off she had nightmares the man she shot, the images there was just no reprieve in sight.

Callen knew Nell wouldn't have anything in; he stopped by the market and bought some ingredients to make tacos. As he headed over to Nell's he thought back again to his first shooting. Hetty was right if anyone could get through to Nell it would be him.

Hetty watched via security cam in Nell's hallway as she saw Mr Callen approach the door.

15 minutes later Callen arrived at Nell's apartment and knocked on the door. Nell looked through the peephole to see Callen standing there looking right back at her. It was almost like he could see straight through the peephole. She didn't respond. She stood with her back to the door as Callen spoke.

"Nell. I know you're there and I know you've had everyone from the office trying to call you, Eric, Sam, Deeks, Kensi and even Hetty and I have to admit you're a brave women for ignoring Hetty (Nell smiled- the first time she had smiled in a while). Everyone except me. I've been through what you're going through I remember my first shoot. I was working for another agency I was being shot at I had taken cover I took numerous shots and 2 connected into the target, square in the chest. After the shooting I felt like I was in a daze I couldn't move, couldn't breathe I remember holding the gun in my hand I was shaking I think I was in shock. I locked myself away. My partner, co-workers, boss, the company shrink they all tried to come and talk to me and tell everything I was feeling was normal, but I couldn't get his face out of my head, everytime I closed my eyes I could see his face. I couldn't sleep because I would dream about him; dream that I didn't kill him."

Nell took a deep breath and turned to unclick the lock on her door and opened it to reveal Callen standing on her doorstep with a bag of food. She smiled as she stepped aside and Callen stepped into her apartment.

"Nice place" Said Callen

"Thanks. Can I get you a glass of water?"

Callen nods as he bought the groceries into her kitchen.

They sat down on her couch. Callen looked at Nell. "I'm not going to ask you how are you because I know what you're feeling I've been there. So what do you need?"

Nell thought for a moment. "Does it get any easier, do you ever stop seeing him. Do the nightmares ever go away.

"Honestly, I still see him occasionally, not often. The nightmares go away but they take time. I know that I did the right thing in the end and that I wouldn't be here if I didn't shoot him."

Nell nodded and Callen smiled at Nell.

"Okay you look like you could use some food. When was the last time you ate?"

Nell shook her head. "I don't know. I can't remember."

"Alright well no offence, but you look like hell. Go take a shower, freshen up and I'll cook some food." Said Callen

"Wow, gee thanks Callen." Callen smiled as Nell headed off to the shower.

Callen got to work on dinner and 12 minutes later Nell finished her shower and headed back into the kitchen where Callen was just serving up tacos.

"Looks great, thanks G" Said Nell as they tucked into their tacos.

Soon after finishing their tacos Callen cleaned up and rejoined Nell on the couch.

"Is there anything else you need Nell."

"I just really want to be able to sleep. I feel so exhausted but I just can't sleep. I just see his face." She said as she yawned sitting across from Callen. Her eyes started to get heavy. "I just want to sleep" she mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

Callen grabbed a blanket off the back of Nell's couch and covered her with it. He pulled out his phone and dialled Hetty number.

"Mr Callen. How did you go with Ms Jones."

"Well she let me in. I told her about my experience with my first shoot, she let me in. She looked like hell. I cooked her some food told her to take a shower and she finally drifted off to sleep. I thinks she was scared of being alone Hetty. I'm going to stay and make sure she is okay."

"I think that's a good idea Mr Callen. We will see yourself and hopefully Ms Jones in the morning."

Callen pulled up a blanket and sat in a sofa chair near Nell watching over her as she slept.

Chapter 2 to come

Please, please review, let me know what you think!


	2. Callen Comforts Nell

Chapter 2

Callen had never been one for much sleep, only bat napping for 20 minutes at a time. He knew that his main concern right now was watching over Nell and making sure she felt safe.

After Nell was sleeping for a little while Callen got up and started to make a cup of tea when he heard Nell stirring. He could hear her mumbling as she tossed and turned. "No, please I can't, please don't make me."

Callen put down his cup and came over to Nell. "Nell, don't make you do what." But he received no response. "Nell!" he said again with more urgency.

"No don't!" She yelled as she sat up with her eyes widened and she started breathing heavily.

"Nell, it's Callen. It's okay. I'm here."

"Everyone's dead. Everyone's dead"

"Nell. It was just a nightmare. Everyone is safe. I'm safe, Sam's safe, Hetty is safe."

"It's all my fault." She said.

Callen took her hand and looked her straight in the eye. "Nell, none of this is your fault. We are not dead. We are safe, you are safe. I won't let anything happen to you Nell. Come here."

Nell curled up to Callen as she rested her head on his chest.

"I'm not leaving Nell. Try and get some rest okay."

"Callen. I can't let you."

Callen cut her off before she could finish speaking. "Nell, I'm not leaving. I'm not letting anything happen to you. Try and rest okay. Remember I'm not going anywhere."

Nell just nodded and put her head on Callen's chest as he pulled her closer with his arm.

As Nell snuggled into his chest he found himself using one of his hands to play with the ends of her pixie cut as she started drift off again.

Callen hadn't had alot of close contact with the young analyst, but yet he felt very protective of her. He didn't like the fact that she was hurt and was still hurting. But he was going to do everything in his power to make sure she wasn't hurt again.

Nell had, had a 2 more nightmares during the night, but there was something about Callen's comfort, his touch that was able to calm her down before she had woken up in sweating and breathing heavy.

6.30am the next morning had arrived he could feel Nell's head moving against his chest as she was waking up. He removed his arm from her and stretched them out above his head.

"Good Morning. How are you doing this morning?' Asked Callen as he looked down at her.

"I'm fine." Nell replied as she sat up.

"Nell, we've been through this. You don't have to put up a strong front. I definitely know you're not fine." Said Callen as he looked at her.

Nell sighed and looked at Callen who was looking at her with that thousand yard stare he had.

"Alright, I'm not fine. I want to find a way to find a way to get better, to get back to work in OPS. I just don't know how get back there. No – one understands not Nate or anyone else who hasn't taken a life."

"I understand Nell. I'm here for you."

Nell started to argue, but Callen stopped her.

"Before you say I can't do that, that it's not my job or you can't burden me with it or any other excuses. I'm here for you Nell. It hurts me to see you like this. I'm going to help and I'm not going to give up helping you. You're stuck with me."

Nell just looked him with a defeated look. Callen smiled.

"Are you feeling upto coming in the office today?"

Nell looked at Callen with a look of concern.

"If you're not up for it I understand. If you're scared to face the team or scared to face the questions from the team I'm sure Hetty had put the fear of god into them and I'll be right there with you."

Nell thought about for a couple of moments. "I'll come in, but only for a little while. I don't know how much I'll be able to handle."

"Alright. You go and get ready. I'll call Hetty so she knows you're coming in."

Callen made himself a tea while waiting for Nell to get ready. 20 minutes later Nell was dressed and ready to go.

Callen wasn't about to let Nell drive to work on her own. They left Nell's apartment and headed to Callen's car.

"Do you need to go home to change. "

"It's all good. I've got a change of clothes in my go bag."

Nell just nodded.

Knowing what Nell was thinking. He replied "It'll be okay, both Hetty and I have your back." He smiled.

Cut back to OPS.

Hetty had summoned them all. She headed into the bullpen to find Sam, Deeks, Kensi and Eric waiting for her.

"No Callen today?" Asks Sam

"Mr Callen will be here shortly. Along with Ms Jones."

"Nell's back?" Eric asked

"She is coming back today for a little while." Replied Hetty

"I know you have all been concerned however it will be overwhelming for Ms Jones to be back at OSP, even if it is for a short time today."

"We understand Hetty." Said Sam as Kensi, Deeks, and Eric nodded.

Deeks, Sam and Kensi went back to their desks as Eric went back to OPS.

"Did Callen say anything to you about going to Nell?" Asks Kensi looking at Sam."

"Nope." He replied simply.

15 minutes later Callen and Nell arrived as OSP. Callen opened the door to get out of the car, while Nell didn't move. Callen walked around to the passengers side and opened the door.

"Are you ready?"

"I'm nervous." She said

"Well atleast you didn't say you were fine" He said and smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll be right there with you. He said

Nell nodded and got out of the car as Callen held the door opened for her. Callen and Nell entered OSP and all eyes were on them.

"Welcome back Ms Jones" said Hetty.


	3. True Feelings Revealed

Chapter 3

"Welcome back Nell" said Sam as he hugged her. She closed her eyes as she embraced Sam. Everyone else followed suit welcoming Nell back to OSP, even if it wasn't full time yet.

"Everyone upstairs, updates on the case. Ms Jones my office." Said Hetty

"Hetty before you say anything I want to apologise for not answering your calls or the door bell. I just needed some time alone."

"That is understandable Ms Jones. Normally I would have Nate speak to you about your shooting. However, I know that Mr Callen has been to see you and that you were receptive to him."

"Hetty, I know I was I supposed to speak to Nate. I know he is a trained psychologist, but hasn't had to kill someone. He can't know what I'm going through. "Said Nell

"I know Ms Jones, which is why I will let you speak to Mr Callen about this instead of Mr Getz."

"Hetty, while I appreciate the offer I don't want to burden with Callen with this."

Hetty got up and walked around her desk.

"Ms Jones, from what I can see, this is not a burden for Mr Callen." Hetty said as she smiled.

"If you could wait over by Mr Callen's desk. I'll have him take you home.

Nell started to speak. Hetty put her hand up

"That was not a request Ms Jones. "

5 minutes later the team came down out of OPS.

"Mr Callen" Hetty called out "Can I see you for a moment."

Callen walked over to Hetty's office.

"Mr Callen. I assume you are updated on the current status of the operation."

"Yes, everyone's been updated Hetty."

"And the status on Ms Jones, Mr Callen?"

"Well I stayed at her apartment last night. Hetty gave Callen a look.

"Just to watch over her." He said, knowing what Hetty was getting at.

She had nightmares Hetty, She woke up, she thought everybody was dead. You, Sam, myself, everyone. She blames herself Hetty."

"It's not uncommon after a first shoot Mr Callen. I still remember my first."

Callen shot Hetty a look of explanation.

"That's a story for another time Mr Callen." Said Hetty

"In the meantime I have authorised you take some time off. Before you argue. Sam, Deeks and Kensi are more than capable of handling this case Mr Callen. You're priority is Ms Jones."

Callen nodded and headed over to Nell as Hetty followed.

"Mr Callen will be unavailable for the next few days. Sam you will work this case with Deeks and Kensi."

"G, can I talk to you for a minute."

G walked over to Sam.

"Is everything okay G?"

"Everything's fine. I'm helping Nell work through some things."

"Work through some things? I see the way you look at her G."

"Sam, Nell hasn't opened up to anyone else. I promised her that I wouldn't let anything happen to her Sam, I'm not going to leave her to go through this alone."

"Alright, check in when you can."

Callen nodded.

"Nell, are you ready to get out of here?"

"Yeah" she whispered.

Nell and Callen headed out.

"So do you want to head back to your place?"

"No. Not yet anyway. I've been stuck in those 4 walls for too long."

"Where do you want to go?"

"The beach"

"The beach?" he questions

Nell nods.

"Alright, beach it is."

10 minutes later they arrive at the beach.

"Can I ask you a question Nell?"

"You want to know why I wanted to come to the beach?"

"Yeah"

"Coming here, the waves of the ocean, It makes me feel like the ocean, the water it can just wash everything away. I can start a fresh. I can forget everything that's happened.

Callen sat down next to Nell.

"What you did today coming into the office, facing everyone, facing Hetty especially after ignoring her calls, which again was brave by the way. It took alot of guts Nell."

Nell smiled.

"I want to say thank you for you everything you've done Callen."

"Nell, you never have to thank me for anything. Ever."

"I know you're going through alot. There are things I need to talk to you Nell. Important things."

Since Nell had come on board he had connected with her more and more and she remembered he had even called her cute once. Nell admitted she had thought Callen was stoic, handsome, and fiercely protective of those he cared about.

"What things did you want to talk about Callen?" She asked

"It can wait. Right now it's about you."

"You said it's important G"

"It can wait." He repeated

Nell got up and started to walk off.

"Nell" he yelled out

"Nell" he yelled out again as he jogged up to catch her. He touched her on the shoulder to stop her.

"Nell, what's wrong?"

Nell started rambling "What's wrong is that everyone is treating me like I'm broken and you know what maybe I am Callen. Maybe I'm just broken and the nightmares won't go away and everything is..."

Before Nell could continue rambling Callen kissed her. To Callen's surprise Nell kissed him back. 20 seconds they broke the kiss. Nell didn't say anything.

"Nell? I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that."

"I'm just surprised I didn't think you thought of me like that Callen?"

"Why would you be surprised Nell? You're a smart, beautiful, caring women."

"Because I'm..."

"If you say broken. Well I would normally say I would shoot you, but..."

Nell chuckled.

"First time I heard you laugh in a while." He said

"Yeah, the only other time was when you called me brave for ignoring Hetty's calls when you came to my apartment. "

Callen smiled.

"Can we get a coffee and talk about what just happened here." Said Nell

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea."

10 minutes later they arrived at the coffee shop. Nell ordered coffee and Callen a tea.

"So" she said.

"So" he replied

"So where do we go from here. What do you want from this?" She asked.

"I want you Nell. I know I care for you Nell. I don't want to see you hurt and I want to help you get better and back to OSP. I want to figure of what this is between us and make it work. What do you want?"

"What do I want. I think I want to get better and back to OSP and give this (she motioned to point between her a Callen) a try and make it work."

"Nell."

"Yes Callen" she replied.

"I know there is a big age gap between us and I'm, well I'm me."

"Callen, are you trying to talk yourself in or out of this?"

"I'm just saying that it's been a long time since I've been in a relationship, or even a date."

"Callen, one step at a time. First I get better get rid of the nightmares; with hopefully your help (Callen squeezes her hand in response), get back to OSP and then we can start this together. Nell smiled

Callen smiled back at her.

Please, please review, tell me what you think!


	4. Nell and Nate

Chapter 4

Thanks for the review guys, glad you like the story so far. Please keep reviewing and let me know what you think!

Over the next couple of weeks Callen had returned to OSP full time, while Nell was still easing back into things. After work he had been going to Nell's to help her through everything. The knock on her door right around them same time every night was becoming all too familiar. Nell opened the door to find Callen standing there with a bag of food and a six pack of beer.

"Hi" she said as she stepped aside as she let Callen into the apartment.

"So how are you doing? You've been coming into the office more, that's a good sign.

They sat down on the couch.

"Yeah it is, the nightmares are less frequent, almost gone. But I think I need some more help to get through the next stage.

Callen turned to face Nell.

"Am I not giving you..." Said Callen

Nell cut him off and grabbed onto his hands.

"No, Oh my, no, of course not. I just think it's time I talked to Nate about what happened. You have done amazing. I don't know where I would be without you to get me through this Callen. Nate's a professional headshrinker you know."

"Yeah I know." He smiled

"So when do you see him?" Asked Callen

"Tomorrow morning, boatshed." She replied.

"You're nervous, that wasn't question." He said

"Well, yeah of course I am. I'm not great with the talking about how I feel."

"You seem to do fine with me."Said Callen as he smiled at her.

"I do. I feel like I can you tell anything." She said

"You can" He said as he pulled her into him.

"We should probably get the food that you brought it's gonna get cold." She said as she looked up at Callen.

"Not really thinking about the food right now." He said and smiled at Nell.

"G..."

"What! All I meant was I was thinking about you!"

"Huh, Nope, not buying it" She said with a smile as she got up went into the kitchen to get the food.

"Really, why not?" He asked as he got 2 beers out of the fridge.

"Well you had a look in your eye, a look of hunger."

"And you're not buying that I'm just hungry for the actually food."

"Nope not one bit." She said as she smiled at him.

Callen wanted to kiss her, but he didn't want to force her into anything.

Much to his surprise Nell grabbed his neck and pulled him down and kissed him. She broke the kiss after a couple of seconds. Leaving Callen almost speechless, he looked at Nell. "What was that?"

"That was a kiss." She said smiling

"I know that is what that was." He said walking over to Nell

"What I meant was why did you kiss me." He asked

Nell walked up to him, looked him in the eye. "Because it's something you've wanted to do all night."

"How did you know?" Before Nell could answer he answered the question himself. "It was the look in my eye."

The both finished their dinner and Callen washed up.

Callen stayed the night and Nell managed to get through her first night without any nightmares.

When Nell woke up the next morning she found Callen in her kitchen 2 cups of coffee made.

"Morning" she said

"Morning." He replied. "How did you sleep?"

"Soundly, with no nightmares."

"That's great!" He said as he came over to her and hugged her and whispered in her ear "I'm really glad that you didn't have any nightmares."

"Me too." She said as the both withdrew from the hug.

"We better get going soon. You've got Nate in the boat shed and I need to get into OPS and get updated on the case.

20 minutes later they left Nell's apartment and he dropped her off at the boatshed.

"Let me know how you go with Nate."

"I'll text you afterwards. Thanks for"

"Don't finish that sentence." He said

Nell smiled and headed into the boat shed for her session with Nate who was already waiting for her.

"Hi Nate"

"Hi Nell."

"I'm glad we're finally having this chat."

"Me too. Can I ask a favour?"

"Sure."

"Can we take this somewhere else."

"What place did you have in mind?"

"The beach"

"Sure, let's go."

10 minutes later Nate and Nell were at the beach.

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to come to you about this."

"I understand. I'm glad you were able to get some of this off your chest with Callen."

"You know that I was talking to Callen about it."

"Yeah Hetty filled me, she told me you were receptive to him. I'm glad he was able to help you through it. Are you still having nightmares?"

"I got through my first night of no nightmares a couple of days ago. Before that they were semi regular, but I'd been talking with Callen about it and he helped me through, gave me techniques to move forward which helped. I want to get back to OPS Nate."

"Well you seem better than before, you've come to me, which shows you want to move forward. I can't see any reason you can't go back to work. But I want you to keep talking, whether it be myself or Callen. I'll stateside for about a week, so I'll be right there with you in OPS making sure you're okay. That's the deal for me clearing you to come back to work. Deal?"

"Deal" she replied with a smile.

"Thanks Nate."

Nate smiled and hugged her.

Nell got out her phone and texted Callen. "Hey, had my session, Nate cleared me to return to OPS, with him supervising for atleast the next week. So I was thinking celebration dinner and dessert at mine tonight."

"Sounds good. Can't wait. I'll see you then." Callen smiled as he sent the text back to Nell.

Sam looked over at Callen who was smiling.

"So who's the girl." He asked

"Don't know what you're talking about Sam."

"Sure, sure." He replied.

Callen continued to smile at Sam thinking about Nell and tonight, everything was finally moving forward

Please, please review this chapter, let me know what you think!


	5. Moving Forward

Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews guys. I love reading your reviews and comments. I'm glad you like the story so far. Please review this chapter and let me know what you think so far

Sam and Callen left the office were getting ready to drop Callen off at his place.

"Do you think I'm blind G?"

"Well I hope not Sam considering you're driving." Replied Callen

"That's not what I meant G and you know it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Sam."

"G. I'm not the only one who can see it.

"See what Sam."

"Nell." Said Sam simply

"Well considering none of us are blind I'm pretty sure we all see Nell." Said Callen

"I'm saying that things have been different with you and Nell since her shooting. You act different around her. You're more protective, you connect more with her than I have seen you connect with anyone else, ever. Do yourself a favour G. Don't ignore this. Don't run away from it. I think it will be good for you. I think Nell would be good for you."

Callen sat and thought for a moment. Did he really want say anything to Sam? He'd practically already guessed anyway.

"She was having nightmares Sam. The night I went over there to talk to her. I stayed with her she woke up yelling. She thought I was dead, you were dead, and everyone was dead. I held her, but she was still having the nightmares even though she didn't wake up. She had opened up to me; she hadn't done that without anyone Sam. Hetty thought it was a good idea for me to help Nell through this atleast until she was ready to talk to Nate. When we left the mission she didn't want to go home, said she'd been couped up too much. We went to the beach. I told her there were things that I needed to tell her, important things. But I told her that it could wait, she pressed the issue, saying it was important. I told her that getting her better was important."

"And" said Sam

"And she walked off, she kept saying she was broken, she was rambling saying she was broken and that she would never be the same again and I kissed her."

"You what!" Said Sam

"I kissed her. I needed her to know how I felt. She kept saying she was broken and I knew she wasn't."

"I never knew you could be so bold, when talking, well in your case showing your feelings. You're not exactly known for it. Alright well was she upset?"

"She was more confused. She didn't think I thought of her in that way. I asked her why she would be surprised. She's a smart, intelligent beautiful woman.

"So where are you two at right now?" asks Sam

"We decided that we were going to put "us" on the back burner until Nell was stopped having the nightmares, get her back to work full time and then we decided we were going to figure out "us"."

"So what's the problem?" Said Sam

"That text message you were harassing me about?" Said Callen

"Yeah? The one from Nell." Said Sam

"Well she has been nightmare free for the first time in the last couple of days, which don't get me wrong is great. Nate just cleared her to go back to work, well supervised by Nate atleast for the next week."

"And now you two can talk about what this means for you and you're nervous."

"I'm not nervous." Said Callen unconvincingly.

"It's okay to be nervous G. It's unfamiliar territory for you.

"I just don't want to do anything to make her worse Sam. I don't want to screw this up."

"G, in all the time I've known you. You've never expressed yourself like you have with Nell; you've never wanted to invest in a relationship. Deep down I know you want this to work. I can see it in you G. You won't screw this up."

"Thanks Sam."

Callen got out of the car. "G"

Callen looked at Sam. "Don't hurt her."

Callen smiled. "I won't Sam. Thanks."

Sam drove away from Callen's smiling. Finally G Callen, giving love a chance!

An hour later Callen got in his car and headed over to Nell's. He knocked on the door and she welcomed him in.

"Hi"

"Hi. How are you doing?" he asks.

"Doing, good little nervous to be heading back to work, but otherwise good."

"So, are you ready for my famous Arroz Con Pollo."

"Famous huh."

"Yep, famous. You are going to love it. So make yourself useful grab a beer, and one for me."

Callen chuckled, he knew she could be forthright sometimes but it still shocked him, it was only second time since everything that happened that he had seen her like this. He sat a beer down in front of her.

"Thanks." She said

"So can I help with anything?"

"Nope, it's almost all done."

"Well I feel a little useless now don't I."

"Don't worry I'm sure you can make it up to me later." She said with a cheeky smile as she started to serve the food."

Callen took this a cue to take things a little further. He came up behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist. "Or I could make it up to you now." He said

Nell turned around to face "Hmmm and miss out on my famous cooking."

"I'm okay with that." He smiled.

"I'll bet, but no dessert before dinner." She smiled

Callen knew he wouldn't win this. "Alright" he said

They sat down and had dinner and had good conversation better Callen wanted to know about Nell and asked her questions about her family, her life growing up, questions to answers he wanted to know about her.

20 minutes later they finished dinner and moved their dishes back into the kitchen.

"Well you were right that was amazing." Said Callen

Nell smiled and pulled him into a kiss.

"I'm ready for dessert." She said after breaking the kiss.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he looked into her eyes.

"I'm sure." She said.

Callen smiled and pulled her into a deep kiss. Nell broke the kiss and headed into her bedroom, striping off her jacket along the way

Callen smiled and followed her in

Please, please review, let me know what you think


	6. Finally

Chapter 6

I have been told that this chapter was a bit too explicit from a user on another site. I personally don't think it's that explicit, but I thought I would be best to post a warning in case you don't want to read!

Callen followed Nell into the bedroom where she standing waiting for him with her back to him. He came up behind her and wrapped his hands her mid – section as he wrapped his hands around her waist as she started kissing her neck. Nell closed her eyes as she took in the full experience of Callen's lips on her neck. She could feel the roughness of his stubble on her soft skin. Nell moaned and lent back into Callen as he hands ran over her body. He worked his hands back up to her shoulders causing her to shiver as he pulled down the zipper on her dress as he slid it off her body letting it drop to the floor leaving Nell standing there in her matching set of black and pink lace.

Nell turned to face Callen who smiling and staring at her near naked body. "What" She said

"Nothing. I just didn't know there was so much going on under those dresses." He said with a smile.

"Nell pulled him into a deep kiss as she took off his shirt revealing his scared torso. It was like a road map of his undercover career, between the knife scars, and the bullet wounds.

Nell smiled and kissed her way over his torso. He closed his eyes; he could feel the softness of Nell's lips against his rough skin. Her touch was soft, comforting as she ran her hands over his body. He moaned as Nell got lower and lower and reached his belt, she undid the belt buckle and unbuttoned his jeans. Nell moved her hands to pull them down but Callen grabbed Nell's hand to stop her. He smiled, put his hand around her waist and pulled her close and kissed her deeply causing her to moan. She felt his lips move to her neck and she could feel him stiffen as his hands move softly down her spine causing her shiver. Callen smiled as he kissed her shoulder as his hands reached her bra he unhooked the clip and pushed the straps off her shoulders letting her bra fall to the ground. Callen started to kiss his way over her chest and down her body, taking her nipples into his mouth as he massaged her breasts. Nell moaned and grabbed onto Callen's hair as he moved his hands to her hips pulling her closer as he continued to suck on her nipples.

Callen started to move his lips further down her body and over her stomach. He could feel Nell's breathing getting more shallow the further down her body he kissed. He reached the waist band of her panties to pull them down but Nell's hand stopped him. He looked up to see her looking at him with a cheeky grin. She was nodding her head no and motioning him back up to her.

Callen worked his way back up to her kissing her deeply as she grabbed onto his jeans, unbuttoned them and pushed them down along with his underwear revealing his quivering member.

Nell smiled. As Callen pulled her close and kissed her Nell walked backwards to the bed as she laid back Callen climbed ontop of her, leaving no space between them Callen slid down her body and hooked her panties and pulled them down he could feel she was wet, he could feel the head radiating off her. He started to kiss her thighs, teasing her. Nell was moaning as he continued to etch closer and closer to her his touch was driving her crazy. "Please don't make me wait." She whispered.

Callen heard her whisper and smiled he parted her legs as he inhaled her sweet aroma. He kissed her thighs and he slipped his tongue into her. Nell moaned as Callen started working his tongue up and down her slit quickly finding her G spot. As soon as Callen hit it she let out a long moan throwing her head back into the pillows. "Ohh right there, yes, mmmm yes, please don't stop."

Callen could feel her breathing getting heavier and heavier as he continued to focus his attention on her g spot. She grabbed onto his hair as he continued to work her. She felt herself building and building and moaning each time his tongue touched her, she couldn't take it anymore she bucked her hips off the bed as an orgasm rippled through her body. As she came down from her orgasm Callen was kissed his way back up her body all the way back up to meet her.

"That was incredible" She said still breathing heavy from the orgasm that Callen had brought her to just seconds earlier. "You are incredible." She said as she kissed him.

"You're not done." He said with a smile

"Hmm really" she said with a smile.

Callen nodded as he felt her legs spread to allow him to enter her. He entered her slowly each time, inch by inch. Callen could see Nell arching on the bed as he entered deeper into her. He could feel her muscles working to accommodate him. Finally Nell was able to take all of him in. He felt amazing being inside of her, he could feel himself working against the tightness of Nell. He started to move himself in and out of her slow at first. Suddenly Callen flipped her so she was straddling him. She put her hands on his shoulders to balance herself as Callen began to thrust into her harder and faster causing her to jump each time. He ran his hands over her chest as Nell rode Callen. He couldn't believe this was happening. Callen grabbed onto Nell's hands and intertwined their fingers as she fell into him. Nell moved Callen's hands above his shoulders onto the bed as Callen continued to pump into her. Nell moaned as he got faster and faster. She squeezed on Callen's hand hard as Callen squeezed back as he orgasmed with Nell. They were both out of breath after they had orgasmed. Call slipped out of Nell as she collapsed on Callen chest. "Wow, you are amazing Nell. That was incredible." Said Callen as he kissed her. Nell snuggled into Callen as the both drifted off to sleep smiling about what finally happened between them.

Always love to read your reviews guys.

Please let me know what you think! Please review guys!


	7. Taken

Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews guys. I always love reading them. Please review and let me know what you think!

Callen woke up first the next morning and saw Nell was curled into his torso with her hand over his chest and smiled. He was happy, happy she was here for him to wake up to. He smiled as he moved his arm from around Nell he felt her start to stir snuggling further into him.

"Mmmmm morning" she said as ran her hand over his torso

"Morning" he smiled as he lent in to kiss her.

"How are you doing?" He asked

"Well I was better last night." She said with a cheeky smile as she looked at Callen.

"Well... I'm sure we can work something out." He said with a smile as he kissed her and ran his hands down her body.

"As great as that would be, we are gonna be late" she said and smiled as she kissed him.

"I'm okay with that." Said Callen

"Haha I'll bet, but you can imagine the rumours if we both turn up late or not at all true."

Callen sighed. "I hate it when you're right.' He said as he kissed her as he moved off to the side of the bed and started getting dressed.

Nell smiled as they walked to the front door. Callen turned to face Nell. Last night was incredible, you are incredible. Nell smiled as Callen pulled her into him and kissed her.

"I've got to go home, change, can't come in yesterdays clothes the rumour mill would start churning."

"Yes it would" Said Nell with a smile

"Are you trying to tempt me into this or out of this Nell?"

" Neither" she said with a smile as Callen's hands wrapped around her waist.

"Hmmm, I better get going. I'll see you in OPS" he said as he kissed Nell and made his way down to his car and headed back to his place.

Nell showered grabbed coffee in a go cup and left her house 20 minutes later headed towards the office when her car was rammed Nell was forced forward and hit her head on the steering wheel causing her to pass out.

One of the men from the car who hit Nell got out and walked over to her. "This the one who shot my brother. Bring her to the car." He said as another man pulled Nell from the wreck and put her in the trunk of their car and drove off."

Cut to the Office

Callen walked in to find Sam, Deeks and Kensi already at their desks.

"Morning." They both said.

"Kensi, Sam, Deeks Morning."

"You look happy G" Said Sam

"I am Sam, I had a good workout this morning. I'm feeling good."

"You plan on sticking with this workout for a while G?"

"I think I am Sam." He said as he spoke in innuendo with Sam.

Deeks looked at Kensi. "You get the feeling we're missing something here Kens."

But her response was interrupted by Eric. "We need you up in OPS now, it's Nell."

Callen's expression changed as he led the charge up the stairs into OPS with Sam, Deeks and Kensi coming in straight after him.

"LAPD responded to a traffic accident this morning, when they ran the plates from the car and identified Ms Jones classified status they called me. Play the tape Mr Beale" Said Hetty

The team watched as they saw Nell's car being rammed by an unknown vehicle and watched as 2 men approached the car and kidnapped Nell.

It took all of Callen's strength not explode. "Eric what do we have on the other car and the 2 other men in the video."

"We are running facial recognition on the 2 men from the video, no matches yet. The vehicle I've had better luck on. It was a rental car. Address for the rental company is on your phones.

"Mr Deeks, Ms Blye, rental company"

"Mr Hanna and Mr Callen, crime scene, but first Mr Callen my office."

"I know what is going on between you and Ms Jones Mr Callen."

"Hetty I.."

"Hush Mr Callen I am not objecting to it as long as it does not impact on your ability to do your jobs. Now find Ms Jones and bring her home."

Callen nodded and joined Sam."

Callen and Sam headed to the crime scene. The ride over was in almost silence until Sam couldn't take it anymore.

"We'll find her G. I promise."

"I'll feel better when she's back safe Sam. I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to her. I've let her down."

"No you haven't. I need your head in the case G. Nell needs your head in the case. She needs you, needs us to find her."

"Yeah"

Shortly after they arrive at the crime scene and find out from LAPD what they have so far which unfortunately wasn't much. Blood stains, drag marks, nothing that could lead them anywhere.

Callen's phone rang. "Yeah Eric please tell me you've got an ID on the kidnappers.

"I do Callen, it's not good."

"Define not good Eric. One of the kidnappers is Jakob Draeger, he is the brother of Matthias and Josef Draeger, the man that Nell shot at the house.

"Find him Eric now." Said Callen as he hung up the phone.

"What's going on" Said Sam

"That was Eric he got an ID on one of the kidnappers. His name is Jakob Draeger, he is the brother of Josef Draeger, the man that Nell shot. He's also the brother of Matthias Draeger."

Sam exhaled. "We need to find her now."

"I know Eric's already on it.

Meanwhile Nell awoke to find herself handcuffed to a chair, with a man standing in front of her.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked

"No" she said

"My name is Jakob Draeger I am the brother of Josef Draeger, the man that you shot and killed.

Nell trying to mentally prepare herself of what was coming next and praying that the team would find her soon

Please review this chapter guys, let me know what you think!


	8. Found

Chapter 8

Hey guys, hope you like the story so far. Keep the reviews coming. I love to read them!

Nell was standing in front of a video camera. She was shaking. "Read the script" yelled her captors.

"My name is Nell Jones. I killed Josef Draeger. I am being held by his brother Jakob Draeger. I have not been harmed. He says the game is yours and that you have til.." Nell started crying.

"Keep reading!" yelled Draeger.

"12 hours to find me or he'll kill me. Said Nell as she cried. Nell was pulled out of camera shot. Draeger stepped in front of the camera.

"Her life is now in your hands." He said and then the camera went dark.

Cut to the rental car company

"Hi, is the owner here?" Said Kensi

I'm the owner my name Andrew Lancing. How can I help you?"

"I'm Special Agent Kensi Blye, NCIS; this is Detective Marty Deeks, LAPD. We need to know who rented this car?" Said Kensi as she showed him the photo of the license plate

"I can't give that information out without a warrant." He said as he looked at Kensi

Kensi looked away and took a deep breath and turned back to face him and banged her first on the desk. "Look, the person who rented this car has kidnapped a federal agent. I don't have time to play games! If she dies or is hurt in anyway I will come after you!"

"Alright, alright. The car was rented by an Andreas Bauer".

Deeks pulled out his phone. "Eric, I need everything got on an Andreas Bauer ASAP."

"Deeks I got a hit on one of the men from facial recognition. His name is Jakob Draeger. Deeks he's the brother of the man Nell killed, he's also the brother of Matthais Draeger."

Deeks exhaled. "Alright loop Sam, Callen and Hetty on the recent update. We're headed back to OPS and Eric, find Nell."

Deeks hung up the phone.

"Deeks, what's going on?" Said Kensi

"Eric ran facial rec on one of the men from the video. His name is Jakob Draeger. Nell killed his brother and it gets worse he's also the brother of Matthias Draeger."

Kensi and Deeks head back to OPS.

Deeks, Kensi, Sam and Callen walked back into OPS to find Hetty standing there with Eric. "Eric what do we have."

"We just received a video from Jakob Draeger.

"Open it" Said Hetty

Eric opened the file and they whole team watched the video.

Silence struck the room. Callen broke the silence. "Eric, we need to find Nell now. Where are we in locating Draeger and Bauer?"

I've got kaleidoscope scope running facial rec for Draeger and Bauer. I've also flagged their credit cards, if they use them we'll know. I'm also running deep background on Draeger and Bauer looking for any known in associates.

"Kensi, Deeks head over LAPD forensics and find out where they are at with the crime scene.

Eric's computer dinged. He quickly read the data that was coming in. "Guys, Guys! I've got a hit on Bauer. He's at Venice Beach, according to kaleidoscope he's still there.

"We're on the way". Said Callen

"You want back up?" Said Deeks.

"No, no uh you guys hit Forensics, we'll pick up Bauer."

Cut forward to the boat shed.

Bauer was at the boatshed with Callen and Sam. "Where is she?" Said Callen

"Who?"

"Nell Jones. We know that Draeger has her."

"Yeah and in 12 hours, she's gonna be dead. That bitch deserves it after she what she did."

Callen got up and grabbed Bauer and pushed him against the wall. 'That woman is a federal officer. You tell me where she is! Now! If anything happens to her I promise you, you will be on the next plane to a place where they have very little guards for human rights.

"There is nothing you can do to me. You don't scare me"

Callen laid into him with punches to the gut. "Tell me where she is." He yelled

"You care for her." He said as he coughed

"Tell me where she is" Callen yelled.

Bauer panted.

Callen went to hit him again when he heard Eric's voice come over the com. Callen, Sam. I've got some information you need to see.

Callen and Sam exited the room. Sam looked at Callen. "Are you okay G?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just want to find Nell and bring her home safe.

Eric's face came up on the middle of the screen. Guys, I've got a facial hit on Draeger. He's in a car heading out of a building in Culver City."

Send the info on the address to Deeks and Kensi. Keep tracking Draeger, talk us in."Said Sam.

Deeks and Kensi arrived at the warehouse and entered with their guns drawn. They cleared the warehouse. "There's no-one here." Said Kensi

"Eric, there's no-one at the warehouse, which means Nell's gotta be in the car with Draeger." Said Kensi

"He knew we'd hit the warehouse, that's why he's moving her to the backup location." Said Deeks

Deeks pulled out his phone and dialled Callen.

"Callen the warehouse is clear. She's with Draeger, he's gotta to be moving her to a back up location." Said Deeks.

"Eric. I need you to update Kensi and Deeks with our Draeger's location and talk them in, we'll box him in.

"On it G" Said Eric.

""Alright, I got him. Guys, it should be appearing on your GPS now. "

"It looks like he's turning into another warehouse." We're 2 minutes out.

"Kensi, Deeks, how far out are you?" Said Sam

"4 minutes Sam. We'll be there as soon as we can!"

Draeger entered the warehouse; he stopped and opened the trunk. There was Nell with her mouth taped shut and her arm and legs bound. Draeger dragged her out of the boot and started to move her to another room, when he heard tyres screeching and an engine revving as Sam and Callen entered the warehouse. Draeger picked up his weapon and fired at Sam and Callen.

"Draeger" yelled Sam as Callen moved towards Draeger with his gun draw. As he came into view he saw he was using Nell as a body shield.

"Put the gun down Draeger." Said Sam not taking his eyes of Draeger and Nell.

"Take another step and she dies." He said as the gun was pointed to her head.

Meanwhile Deeks and Kensi arrived on site and took the back. They entered the warehouse and started closing in on Draeger.

"Draeger, think about this you don't want to do this." Said Sam

"Back off or she dies right now."

Nell was crying as she could feel the barrel of the gun pressed up against her head.

"NCIS, drop the gun." Yelled Kensi. Draeger turned to face the voice letting go of Nell as he turned, she ran to take cover. As all 4 of them unloaded bullets into Draeger.

Callen ran over to Nell and pulled her into him. "You're safe now, your safe." He said as he kissed her temple. "You're safe.

Please review this chapter. I always love reading your reviews. Let me know what you think!


	9. Revealed

Chapter 9

Hey guys, thanks for the awesome reviews so far. Keep them coming! I always love reading them.

Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Kensi and Deeks secured the warehouse. As Sam ran over to Draeger and kicked is weapon out of the way.

"Clear" he yelled. Kensi and Deeks followed suit yelling "Clear!" not long after.

Meanwhile Callen was with Nell with whom he had pulled into his chest, while his other hand was caressing her face. He whispered to her "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Nell. You're safe. Ambulance is on the way"

"It's not your fault Callen. I should have been more careful. I knew they would want revenge."

"I broke a promise I made to you Nell. I promised you that I wouldn't let anyone hurt you again."

Nell withdrew from him and looked him straight in the eye. "Callen, none of this is your fault. This is on me. I shot his brother and he didn't hurt me you found me in time G. I'm alive because of you. Because of Sam. Because of Deeks and Kensi and Eric and Hetty. You saved me. If you hadn't found me I'd be dead. Understand?"

Called nodded and pulled her into him, not wanting to let her go as they waited for the ambulance.

Sam, Deeks and Kensi walked over to them smiling, confirming what they thought was going on between them.

Sam knelt down in front of Nell. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good." She replied.

"Alright, ambulance should be here soon okay."

"I'm fine Sam." She replied

Callen interrupted Sam as he was about to speak "Yeah, that's not an option Nell. You need to get checked out."

"Callen's right Nell. You could have internal injuries. You need to get checked out. Even if it's just by the paramedic."

"Alright." Said Nell.

A couple of minutes later the paramedic arrived and Nell hopped in the back of ambulance to get checked out. 20 minutes later Nell came back out of the ambulance and saw Callen waiting for her. She smiled.

"Is she okay?" he asked the paramedic.

"She'll be okay a few bumps and bruises, but nothing serious."

Callen nodded. He turned to look at Nell.

"You ready to go?"

"Yes. I am ready to go home and sleep." She said

"Not yet, we need to get back to OPS and debrief and then back to my house to get some clothes and then we (he emphasized) can then head back to your place."

"We, as in both of us?"

"Yes, we as in both of us. You can't blame me if I'm hesitant about letting you out of my sight."

Deeks, Sam and Kensi watched and listened as Callen and Nell talked and coupled with how protective they had seen Callen become with Nell during the case and just now. Kensi realized that there was more to their pairing then just friendship.

"So how long's that been going?" asked Kensi

"What makes you think I know?"

"Well, because Callen is your partner and we both know that you would have noticed something and you would keep pushing Callen until he told you."

Deeks suddenly interrupted. "What are you two talking about? Being all secretive?"

Sam ignored Deeks and replied to Kensi. "It's not my place to say Kensi."

"So there is something to say then?"

Sam didn't respond, he simply walked back to the Challenger where Callen and Nell were waiting for him.

"Oh! You mean something between Callen and Nell. I got it" Said Deeks.

Kensi and Deeks made their way back to Kensi's car.

Half an hour later they were all walking back in OPS. Hetty walked up to greet Nell with the team standing behind her. "Good to have you back in 1 piece Ms Jones." She said as she smiled.

"It's good to be back Hetty."

Hetty smiled.

"Go home, be with your partners, your loved ones."

Everyone started to pick up their gear. "Come on Kens."

"Where are we going? She asked

"Back to my place. Hetty said to go home and be with your partner. That's what I plan to do." He said with typical Goofy smile."

Kensi punched Deeks in the arm.

"Oww" he said as he walked out of the mission with Kensi following up behind him.

"Come on Deeks. I didn't even hit you hard."

Sam and Eric had left, leaving Callen, Nell and Hetty in the office.

"Mr Callen, Ms Jones. I know that you have both been through a lot in the past 24 hours. However I would like to speak to you about the relationship that you currently in.

"Hetty…" Callen started to say.

Hetty put her hand up to stop him. "Mr Callen, whilst I don't generally approve of inter office relationships. However I can how much you care about Ms Jones and vice versa and lord knows Mr Callen it would be a miracle to see in a relationship, a partnership. So for time being I will allow this relationship to continue while you are both in the same office. However if your relationship affects the day to day operation of this unit or impacts on your decision making either in the field on here in OPS I will have no choice but to re-assign one of you. Understand?"

"Yes" they both replied quickly.

"That being said, congratulations Mr Callen, Ms Jones."

Callen and Nell smiled. "Thank you Hetty." She said as she hugged her.

Hetty chuckled. "Of course, my dear. Look after him Ms Jones."

"Don't worry Hetty I will." She said with a smile as she withdrew from the hug.

"Mr Callen.." Hetty began to say

"I know Hetty. I will." He said as they smiled at each other.

"Good night Mr Callen, Ms Jones." Said Hetty

"Night Hetty" they both said as they left hand in hand.

So your place, then my place." Said Callen

"Sounds like a plan." She said as they hopped in separate cars and headed to her flat.

Cut to Callen's

They arrived at Callen's place soon after. They went into Callen's house and in matter of minutes he had packed up practically everything he owned. All that was left was his roll that was left out on the floor.

"That's all you're taking?" she asked.

"Yep, that's all I've got." He replied.

"Alright."

"Let's go." He said as he put his spare hand protectively on her lower back.

Cut to Nell's

They arrived at Nell's shortly after leaving Callen's stopping to get dinner on the way. Callen dropped his bag near the door as he helped Nell unpack dinner.

They finished eating dinner and relaxed back into the couch with Nell leaning back into Callen with his hands wrapped around her.

"I thought I'd lost you today." He said in a whisper into Nell's ear. "And that scared me Nell."

Nell turned around to face him. "I'm so used to doing everything alone, not relying on anyone for anything, well except Sam and our team when we're in the field, but in my personal life. I've always been alone."

Nell looked him square in his piercing blue eyes. "You're not alone anymore Callen. I'm not going anywhere." He said as she kissed him as she snuggled into him.

I think I'm falling in love with you Nell Jones. He thought to himself as they lay next to each other.

Please review this chapter if you can guys. Please let me know what you think! I always love reading your reviews!


	10. Confessions

Hey guys, thanks for the awesome reviews for the latest chapter in the Nell / Callen Saga. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Keep the reviews coming. I always love to read them!

Callen never slept much as it was, but with Nell by his side he was sleeping longer than usual. It was 2am when Callen woke up to find Nell snuggled into his side. He got up carefully doing his best not to wake Nell in the process. He put a pillow under her head and laid her down on the couch and covered her up with a blanket that lay on the back of the couch.

He pulled out his IPAD and sat on the other side of the room and put on his language flash card program for Polish on his tablet, made a cup of tea and sat down to run through the program. He glanced over at Nell occasionally to make sure he hadn't woke her up.

Callen had been going through his program for the last 20 minutes. He turned around to see Nell walked towards him.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" he said in a soft tone.

"No, I just can't sleep?" She said as she walked over to him.

"Nightmares?" He asked

"I just keep thinking what would have happened if you wouldn't have found me, you know."

Callen turned looking directly in the eyes. "Hey, hey you don't have to worry about that. He's gone. He can't hurt you." He said as he pulled her into him.

"I know. I'd rather not think about it. I'm here and I'm safe and with you." She said with a smile and she withdrew from the hug and headed into the kitchen to grab a cup of tea.

"What language are you practicing tonight?" She asked from the kitchen.

"Little bit of Polish tonight." He said.

Nell smiled as she drank from her cup, walked over and sat down next to Callen. "The only language I speak is Spanish."

"Maybe you can learn some more one day, but in the mean time you should get some sleep."

Nell nodded, finished her tea and headed into the bedroom. "Are you coming?" she asked.

"I'll be there soon." He said.

Nell smiled and headed to bed and Callen headed into join her 10 minutes later. He lay down next to Nell and wrapped his arm and around her torso. Nell squirmed and she snuggled back into him. Callen smiled as he nuzzled into her smiling as they both fell asleep.

Nell had tossed and turned a little during the night. When she woke up the next morning she found herself head to head with Callen. Nell moaned and she slowly opened to find Callen starting to do the exact same thing.

"Mmm, good morning Ms Jones." He said

"Mmm good morning Mr Callen." She said as Callen leant into kiss her. They broke the kiss as Callen pulled Nell into him. Nell ran her hand over Callen's chest as she used her hand to push his shirt up as she kissed his torso. Her soft lips felt amazing as she kissed her way over his torso, while using her other hand to push up his shirt. Callen let out a soft moan as she continued to kiss him. Nell continued to work her way up Callen's body until her lip met his. Callen smiled as he continued to kiss her.

Suddenly Callen's phone started ringing. Callen reached out to grab his phone as Nell continued to kiss his neck. He looked at the caller ID. "Sam" he read. He turned the phone to Nell who stopped to look who it was and then looked at Callen almost as if they were having a telepathic conversation. Nell nodded as she got up from the bed leaving Callen to answer the call.

"Yeah Sam" he said

"You took a while to answer the call. Did I interrupt something G?"

Callen didn't respond. "What's going on Sam?"

"We were supposed to meet and go for a run before work. I'm at your house, but you're not here. Let me guess you're at Nell's?"

"Actually yes. I was reluctant to let her out of my sight after what happened."

"I understand G. Sorry if I interrupted something. Do you want me to swing by and pick you up?"

"You didn't interrupt anything Sam and yes please that would be good. Is my go-bag still in your car?"

"Yeah it is. Wait, did you not bring a change of clothes with you?"

"No Sam I forgot okay I was a little more concerned about Nell, especially after what happened yesterday.

"Fair enough I'll see you soon G." Said Sam as he hung up the phone.

While Callen was talking to Sam. Nell was talking to Kensi

Nell pulled out her phone and dialed Kensi's number. Kensi rolled over snoozing what she thought was her alarm was actually Nell ringing. Not looking at the number Kensi answered the phone and put it to her ear.

"Deeks, I swear if this is one of your pranks I'm gonn…"

"Kensi, its Nell. Sorry if I woke you."

Kensi opened her eyes wider; she was more awake now as she made her way to the kitchen for coffee.

"No, no, its okay I was up. What's going on?"

Nell remained silent for a couple of seconds.

"Nell? Are you there? "

"Yeah"

"This is about you and Callen isn't it."

"Yeah, I need to talk to someone about it. A girl you know. Can we meet up after work?"

"Yeah sure." Said Kensi

"Great thanks Kens."

"Anytime." She said as she hung up the phone.

Callen walked in to find Nell in the kitchen making coffee. She turned and handed him a mug.

"So Sam's coming to picking me up."

Nell just looked at him as she drank her coffee.

"We were supposed to meet for a run before work and he went passed my place and…"

"And you weren't there."

Callen nodded. "It's okay, he's on his way over here, we can train when we get into the office."

"How long until Sam gets here? Do you have a minute to talk?

"I don't know how long he'll be, but yeah, sure we can talk. Is everything okay?" he asked as he sat down with his coffee at the table.

Meanwhile Sam had pulled up at the entrance to Nell's. He walked up to the door and could hear Nell and Callen talking on the other side.

"Yeah. I just um I feel like I'm taking you away from doing things with other people, like Sam this morning for instance. I mean I don't get me wrong I love having you here with me and I love spending time with you. I know that you said that I scared you with what happened with Draeger. I'm sorry that I made you go through that. I just get the feeling that you feel like you have to protect me. But I don't want you to cut yourself off from Sam and everyone else and use all your time and energy protecting me. Even though we're dating we are still two individual people you know."

Callen took a moment and looked at Nell with a look that she could have sworn looked straight through her. She was nervous. She didn't know what he was thinking what he was about to say.

Callen took a deep breath in.

"I know things have been intense lately with the shooting and with us getting together. I'll be honest I was scared about all of this. Sam even spoke to me about it. He knew I had feelings for you. He told me that I connected with you more than I have with anyone, ever."

Nell smiled.

"I opened to Sam about how nervous I was about us because I've never invested in a relationship. I've always been the lone wolf. Doing everything by myself. Then everything that happened with Draeger and you and me and…

Callen looked away, down towards the floor.

"Callen?"

"When I found out he took you I felt like….I felt angry, scared, anxious that I was going to lose you that I never going to see you again, hold you again."

Now everything that Callen had talking about what was bothering him, his actions made sense to Nell.

Nell; who was sitting across from Callen took his hand. "I'm sorry I didn't realise that's why you were acting the way you were."

Sam was standing outside Nell's door listening to the conversation between Nell and Callen smiling. He was smiling. Callen was finally being real about his emotions and what he felt about Nell.

Callen took a deep breath in and shook his head. "It's not your fault Nell. When I got you back I didn't want to let you go. It's been hard for me. I've never needed anyone before, but I need you Nell.

Nell and Callen got up at the same time and walked over to each other with Callen pulling her into him.

Nell looked up at Callen. "I promise you I'm not going anywhere. You're not going to lose me. Okay?"

Callen nodded.

"Thank you for finally telling me about how you really felt by the way. I could tell it was weighing on your mind."

Callen thought for a moment and after realizing what she had done Callen pulled back a little and looked down. "Wait a minute, you did that to…."

"Help you, yes and me. I had somethings to get off my chest as well."

"You could give Nate a run for his money Nell" he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Compliment accepted" she said with a smile.

Callen chuckled.

"In all seriousness though, you need to spend some time with Sam. I'm having a girl's night out tonight with Kensi to catch up. Why don't you take some time to catch up with Sam? It would be good for you guys. Grab a beer or something, whatever it is you guys do"

Callen chuckled "Yeah that sounds good. You have fun with your girl's night out with Kensi. You know she's going to want to gossip about all this right?"

"Yeah I know. I have a plan for that."

Callen gave her puzzled look.

"I'll just re-direct the conversation back to Deeks. That'll keep her occupied. She could talk about him all night." She said with a smile.

"You are good Nell. I'll give you that" he said as he chuckled.

Nell smiled.

A knock at the door broke the moment they were having. Nell walked over to answer it and opened it to find Sam standing at the door frame. "Morning Sam" she said with a smile. "Come in."

"Morning Nell, thanks." He said as he entered her apartment. "Morning G." he said with a smile. "Here's your go- bag." He said as he handed over the bag to Callen.

"I'm just gonna go change and I'll be right back." Said Callen as he disappeared into the bathroom leaving Nell and Sam in the living room standing awkwardly.

"Can I get you something to drink Sam, tea, coffee, juice?"

"I'm good, thanks Nell."

They both stood in silence for a couple of seconds until Sam broke the silence.

"I heard what you said" Said Sam

Nell gave Sam a confused look.

"Just now, you got him to open up about what was going through his head. You're good Nell. Oh and don't worry I'll take him out for that beer, while you get your girl talk on with Kensi." Sam chuckled.

Nell smiled as Callen walked out of the bathroom in a fresh change of clothes.

"You good to go Sam."

"Ready when you are G."

Callen nodded and turned to Nell. "Thank you for earlier."

Nell smiled. "You're welcome."

"G!" Yelled Sam

"I better go, don't want to keep the big guy waiting."

Nell laughed.

"I'll see you in OPS." He said as he kissed her.

"Bye" she whispered as she watched Callen exited her apartment.

Sam was waiting by the stairs in Nell's apartment.

Callen headed down the stairs in front of Sam who hadn't moved. "You coming?"

"Yeah" he said

They reached the bottom of the stairs and Sam was staring at Callen. "Come on Sam, out with it."

"Out with what G?" he asked with a smile across his face.

"Whatever you're dying to ask me Sam."

"I just never thought that I would hear you being as forthright and honest as you were with Nell."

"Wait, you were there? You heard…"

"Everything G"

Callen exhaled. "Sam I…"

"No need to explain G. I think its good she's getting you to open up. We can talk more over the beer we're going to share tonight." Said Sam with a smile.

"Fine, beer tonight."

Sam nodded. "Come on G, we're gonna be late and I sure as hell don't want to incur the wrath of Hetty. Said Sam as he got in the car.

Callen chuckled as he got in the other side as they headed into the mission.

Please, please review guys, love to know what you think of this chapter!


	11. Back to Work

Hey guys, thanks for the awesome reviews for the last chapter so glad you liked "The talks."

Please review this latest chapter if you could guys and let me know what you think!

I always love to read your reviews, keep them coming!

Callen and Sam were driving into the mission but without their normal back and forth conversation. Callen sat with his eyes closed while Sam drove.

Sam looked over to Callen. "What's the matter sleeping beauty didn't get your beauty sleep? Nell keep you up." He said with a smile.

Callen opened his eyes. "Just thinking about last night G? Or was the conversation from this morning that's on your mind?"

"Sam.."

"G"

Callen knew he was trying to get him to open up like he did earlier.

"We can talk about this later. As in tonight."

"Okay, lover boy." Said Sam

Callen chuckled. "Loverboy, great. You're not gonna let this go are you Sam?"

"Not a chance G."

"Yeah" said Callen as they continued their drive into work.

Meanwhile back at Nell's.

Nell had finished breakfast, showered and grabbed her things and headed out of the house. She put her things in the car and headed into work. She arrived into the mission shortly after and saw everyone was already there.

The team was shocked to find Nell at work especially after what happened yesterday. "Nell, what are you doing here?" Said Sam

Unsure of how to answer she simply replied. "I work here."

Callen walked over to Nell. "I thought you would be taking some time off to deal with everything."

"I'm fine G. I promise. I just want to get back to work." She said as she walked away and headed upstairs.

Sam walked over to Callen. "Everything okay?"

"Don't know." He replied

"She shouldn't be here, she needs to take time."

"I know Sam. I can't force her to take time. She just wants to move on, move forward. I can understand that."

Before Sam could respond he was interrupted by a whistle from above.

"New case on deck." Said Eric.

Callen, Sam, Kensi and Deeks made their way into OPS.

"You need to talk to her G." Said Sam.

"I will Sam." He replied as they entered OPS.

Eric briefed the team on their latest case and Callen designated assignments. "Deeks, Kensi, you hit the crime scene. Sam and I will talk to the victim's family."

Call walked over to Nell and whispered into her ear. "We're gonna talk about you coming back to work later." He turned and headed out of OPS, passing Hetty on the way out.

What Callen said had confused her. Was he talking as concerned boyfriend or a pissed off boss. Nell was lost in her own thoughts until the voice of Hetty jerked her out of it.

"Ms Jones, my office." Said Hetty.

Eric watched on as Nell left OPS. Nell followed Hetty into her office.

"What are you doing here Ms Jones?"

"I came to work Hetty.

"After what happened to you at the hands of Mr Draeger Ms Jones, you should be at home re-curperating."

"I'm fine Hetty. I can be of more use here than sitting at home."

"Ms Jones. Have you had the post incident medical evaluation and have you spoken with Nate?"

"The paramedics checked me over Hetty, just a couple of bumps and bruises."

"Nate?"

"I don't need to speak to Nate Hetty I'm fine."

"That's not optional Ms Jones." Said Hetty as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Nate's number.

"Mr Getz. Be at the boatshed in a half an hour."

"You too Ms Jones. Boatshed. Half an Hour."

Nell inhaled and nodded. She went back upstairs, got her bag and headed over to the boat shed.

Cut to the Boatshed

Nate was already waiting when Nell arrived at the boatshed.

"Hey Nate."

"Hey Nell. Here we are again."

"Here we are again" Repeated Nell. "Look, I know Hetty said I needed to talk to you about what happened. But I'm fine honestly, Draeger is dead. He can't hurt me. I just want to move on and get back to work. "

"I completely understand, it's totally normal you wanting to get back to your normal routine, it's expected in fact. But you went through something traumatic Nell you need to talk about it."

"What do you want me to say Nate? That I was scared I was going to die, that I was scared of never seeing Callen again. You know what you're right I was scared that I was going to die and never see Callen again." She said as she got up a walked away from Nate.

Nate walked across to Nell and started to talk. "Nell"

"I know that it happened and I can't change that. I just want to move on keep moving forward, is that too much to ask?" She asks.

"No, it's not too much to ask. Said Nate."

"What makes you think that you can't move on, move forward?

"What. Nothing. I want to just move on move forward. I am moving on."

"Okay so then what's the problem?" Said Nate

"I'm just tired of people.."

"You mean Callen"

Nell nodded. "Yeah, like today, before I came here today he said to me we're going to talk later about me coming back to work and it didn't sound like a concerned boyfriend, he sounded like a boss that was pissed off."

Nell exhaled. "Look. I just want to get back to work. I know that if I start getting the nightmares or any signs of PTSD I promise I'll come and I'll talk to you or talk to Callen, but right now I just need to work."

Nate shot Nell a look.

"I promise Nate. I'm good. I just need to work."

Nate threw his hands up. "Alright, I'll clear you to work.."

"Yes, thank you Nate."

"But, I'm going to be here supervising you until I head back to Sudan."

"Thanks Nate." She said as he picked up her things and headed back to OPS.

Nate pulled out his phone and dialed Callen's number. Callen answered a few seconds later.

"Hey Nate, good to hear from you, what's going on?"

"We need to talk Callen; can you come past the boat shed?"

"Sure, everything alright."

"It's about Nell."

"I'll be there soon.

What advice do you think Nate will give Callen and how will Nell and Callen work through this as a couple?

Please review guys. I always love reading them! Let me know what you think!


	12. Honesty

Hey guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews for the latest chapter! I always love reading them and getting your feedback! Keep them coming!

"That was Nate?" queried Sam

"Yeah" He said as he put his phone back in his pocket. "He wants to see me at the boat shed."

"About what?"

"Nell" Said Callen

"Don't tell me you've screwed this up before you started? What did you do G?" Chuckled Sam

"I didn't do anything Sam!"

"Well you must have done something G"

"I don't…." Said Callen but before he could finish Sam interrupted him.

"Well I'm sure you'll find out soon enough G" Chuckled Sam as he continued their drive to the boatshed.

Callen and Sam pulled up to the boatshed, but Callen didn't move. "You okay G? It's alright to be nervous"

"I'm not nervous Sam. I better go. I'll call you when I'm done." Said Callen as he got out of the car and started to walk off.

Sam laughed to himself as he watched Callen walk away towards the boat shed.

Callen opened the door and saw Nate waiting for him.

"Hey Nate." He said as he extended his hand.

"Hey Callen, how are you doing?"

"I'm good. What's up, you said this was about Nell."

"Yeah, uh let's sit down." Said Nate as they both took a seat on the couch.

"What's going on Nate?"

"I saw Nell this morning, per Hetty's request."

"Is she okay? Has she said something to you?"

"What makes you think she would Callen?"

Callen exhaled. "Last night, I was up and she couldn't sleep I asked her if she was having nightmares, she wouldn't answer. She said that she kept thinking about what would have happened if we hadn't found her. She just said she'd rather not think about, which I can understand Nate. I know what it's like not to want to dwell on it and move forward."

"But you're worried she's going to keep it all inside and it's going to eat at her." Said Nate

"Damn it, she's blaming herself for what I said."

"Wait, what did you say to her Callen?"

"I told her that I was scared about losing her, I was scared that I was never going see her again. She's blaming herself. That's not what I wanted. "

"You were honest with her Callen. I mean I'm surprised that you were that honest with her."

"She turned the tables on me Nate. I realize until later."

Nate smiled. "That's also not what she was talking about when we spoke and that's not necessarily what I wanted to talk to you about."

"She told me that you were upset with her being back at work and that you were going to talk later."

"I wasn't upset that she was back at work."

Nate shot a Callen a look

"Okay, so I was concerned. I was just worried that it was too soon for her, that she should take some time to rest recuperate before coming back to work."

"Callen you know Nell. She needs something to focus on work, so she's not focusing on what happened to her."

"Then how do I help her Nate. How do get her to be honest about what's going on."

Nate took a breath. "Talk to her, tell her that you support her decision to be back at work and that when she's ready to talk you'll be here to listen."

Callen nodded. "I'll give it a try Nate, thanks. Will you keep an eye on her for me please; make sure she's doing okay when I'm out in the field."

"I told her that she'd be under my supervision until I returned to Sudan."

Callen's phone dinged he looked down at his phone which had a message from Sam.

"Nate. I've gotta go. There's been a break in the case. Thanks for that talk."

Nate smiled as Callen got up pulled his phone out of his pocket to text Nell and walked out.

"I'm sorry about this morning. I shouldn't have spoken to you they way I did. I know you're trying to put what happened behind you. I was just worried about you coming back so soon, but I can see now that's what you need to move forward and I'll support that. When you do want to talk I'll be here to listen." Callen re-read the message and hit send.

Nell was in OPS when her phone dinged. She glanced at it and saw it was a text message from Callen. She picked up her phone and as she started reading a smile emerged across her face, which didn't go unnoticed by Eric.

Nell started to text back. "I know your worried, but keeping my mind off it helps and I just don't want to think about it or talk about it right now. But I promise I'll come and talk to you about it when I can talk about it." Nell re-read the text. She needed to talk to him to tell him what she meant. She didn't send the text. She turned to Eric "Eric I'll be back in second." She said as she picked up her phone and went outside and dialed Callen's number

"Hey" he said as he answered the phone.

"Hey, I was gonna respond to the text you sent, but every time I tried to type it, it came out wrong."

Callen chuckled. "It's alright."

"No, it's not, I know you we're only worried about me coming back to work so soon. I realized later you were concerned about me and I blew you off. I'm sorry."

"It's alright Nell I realized that you focusing on your work is how you're going to work through this. I just wanted to let you know I'm ready to listen when you're ready to talk.

"You talked to Nate didn't you?"

Callen smiled. "How did you…"

"Because he is the only one I told."

"Are you upset he told me?"

"No, it got everything out in the open. Anyway I need to get back to OPS. I'll catch up with you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" he queried.

"Tonight, you have drinks with Sam and I have a girl's night with Kens"

"Right drinks."

"I really have to go before Eric comes looking. I'll talk to you later. Bye G"

"Bye Nell" he said as he hung up the phone

Nell headed back into OPS and sat back down at her computer.

"So, who's got you smiling?" Said Eric

"What do you mean?" Said Eric

"Come Nell. I saw that smile.

Nell shot him a confused look.

"The guy that you were texting."

"Eric, that not.."

"Are you in a relationship?"

Nell didn't answer she simply smiled at Eric and got up. "I have to go and brief Hetty."

"Nell, you're in a relationship?" he said as she walked off.

"Nell? Who's the guy?"

"Nell" he said again, but she continued to walk out of Ops leaving Eric to wonder who she was dating.

Please, please review guys, let me know what you think!


	13. Conversations

Thanks for the review for the latest chapter. I always love to know what you think. Let me know what you think of this chapter.

Nell had finished briefing Hetty and arrived back to OPS and sat down next Eric.

"So, who's the guy?" asked Eric as he smiled.

"It'…..; Nell didn't want to tell Eric she was seeing Callen so she said "It's new and I don't really want to talk about right it."

"So you're in a" Eric inhaled sharply and turned his head "R- word?"

Nell nodded. "Yeah I am." She said as she started typing and focusing on the screen in front."

"Do I…" Eric started to speak

"Eric, can we talk about this later? We need to get back to work" Said Nell quickly shutting him down.

"Uh yeah, sure, sorry." Said Eric quickly as he looked down at his keyboard and started typing stopping only occasionally to glance at Nell.

The rest of the day went quite quickly and soon enough it was 7pm when everyone was back in the office and gathered in the bullpen along with Eric and Nell.

"So, who's up for some food? Drink? Anything?" Deeks turned to Callen. "Callen come on, man it's been too long since we hung out."

"Sorry Deeks. I got plans."

"Damn it." He looked around and spotted Sam. "Sam, drinks, food?"

"Sorry Deeks. I'm having dinner with family."

"Oh" he said as he saw his prospects waning. He turned and saw Kensi and Nell talking across from him and smiled. "Kensi, Nell? Drinks, food, great company, come on, what do you say?"

Kensi picked up her bag and started walking backwards while she faced Deeks. "Sorry Deeks. I've already exceeded my Marty Deeks quota for today" She said as she smiled and started to walk out of the mission.

"Nell?"

"Mmmm, sorry Deeks. I've got a class I got to get to" she said as she headed out of the mission with Kensi.

"Wow that was close." Said Nell

"Yeah if we told him what we were doing he might want to tag along."

Nell smiled.

"Eric, come on man, tacos, beer, beach?"

Eric inhaled sharply. "Sure why not."

"Yes, excellent!" Said Deeks as he threw his hands up in the air. "You ready for the Marty Deeks dining experience?"

"Uhh..I…Maybe" Replied Eric cautiously.

Deeks smiled. "Come on Eric. I'm going to show you how we do dinner Marty Deeks style." Said Deeks as he and Eric left the mission

Hetty smiled and chuckled as she had watched everything unfold the last couple of minutes. She looked around and switched off the light and walked out of the mission.

A short time later Callen and Sam arrived at the bar. They got their bottle of beers and sat down a table.

"So Sam.."

"G." said Sam as he smiled.

"What?!"

"Nothing!" Said Sam as he chuckled

"Sam, come on. I know Nell thought it would be good for us to talk and re- connect since I've been staying close to her since the shooting and the abduction. So ask what you want to ask."

"I just wanted to check in with you. Make your sure you're doing okay and not freaking out about getting close, intimate with another person."

"Sam! I'm not an 18 year old kid."

"No you're not G, but what you are is someone who hasn't had relationships."

"Sam, I know all this we've already had this conversation."

"Yeah, but it's been different after kidnapping. I saw how you reacted after we got her back. You held on and weren't letting go."

"That's a bad thing Sam?"

"I didn't say it was G. But I heard what you said at her apartment. The way you were expressing yourself, something changed G. You and I both know it. " Said Sam

Callen and Sam sat staring at each other for a couple of seconds before Callen broke the silence.

"I think I'm falling in love with her Sam."

Sam smirked and then smiled. Then a lightbulb switched on for Callen.

"Wait, you knew!" Said Callen. "You knew it before I knew it."

"Yep" Said Sam.

"And you didn't say anything because?"

"You had to work on finding it out for yourself."

"Gee, thanks Sam."

"Your welcome" Said Sam as large smile came across his face. "Now time for food."

Cut to Kensi and Nell

Kensi and Nell had arrived at El Padro, gotten their drinks and sat down at down at a spare table.

"So you and Callen huh?" Smiled Kensi. "That is not something I would have expected."

"Me either." Said Nell. "Kind of took me by surprise.

"So how longs this been going?" Asked

"Since not long after the shooting at Hetty's place. He was helping me with the nightmares for the PTSD and I was rambling and he kissed me and…

"Wait Callen, as in our G Callen kissed you."

Nell nodded

"Wow, that's very, uh, not expected.

"Oh I know. Anyway, we decided to give this a go, but not until I was done with nightmares and back at OPS and then everything with Draeger happened and he told me he was scared that he was going to lose me and that he was going to go back to being alone and that's why he's being so protective."

Kensi smiled.

"What, why are smiling?" Asked Nell

"It's just I've never seen Callen like this, ever since I've known him. He's always so reserved, stoic, never talks about his feelings."

"I know which is why when I called you this morning I needed some female perspective on this. After we talked he told me that he's never needed anyone before, he's always gone at everything alone, but that I changed things for him, that he's never needed anyone, but he needs me."

Again wow. That's really deep. It sounds like he's falling in love with you Nell."

Nell's face started to turn red. "What, no, he's not in love with me, it's still so early and I care about him, and we're still getting to know each other and I'm still getting moving past everything that happened with Draeger and I…" Said Nell as she rambled. Kensi put her hand up to stop her.

"Nell, whoa. I'm not Callen, you don't have to justify yourself to me. I'm not judging, I was just stating the fact that's all, but what I can definitely say is he is stuck and smitten on you."

Nell smiled. "Speaking of stuck and smitten, what's going on with you and Deeks?"

"Deeks and me, there's nothing going on."

"Kensi come on, everyone knows how you two are around each other. I'm surprised no-one has come up with nicknames for you guys like….. Densi or Keeks."

"Densi? Really?"

"So come on Kensi, spill it, we both know you like him and he likes you, so get together lady and go for what you want."

"Wha.." Said surprised Kensi, who didn't know Nell could be so forthright.

Nell smirked and took a sip of her drink while she waited for Kensi to respond.

Meanwhile Eric was experiencing the Marty Deeks dining experience.

They had finished their dinner. Eric turned to Deeks.

"Did you know Nell's in a relationship?"

"Nah man, she didn't say anything to me." Said Deeks

"She wouldn't tell me, do you think it's someone I know."

Deeks opening his mouth and tried to answer but Eric started to talk again. "Okay, so you don't want to know my answer" he whispered so that Eric wouldn't

"I mean that would be the only the reason she wouldn't tell me right."

Deeks again tried to answer, but Eric cut him off.

"I mean she said it was new and she didn't want to talk about it but I mean were Ununoctium and Wolfram, the Wonder Twins, the brains behind you guys."

"Wait, say what." Said Deeks

"Why wouldn't she tell me?"

Deeks quickly interrupted before Eric continued to on his ramble. "Okay seriously, look man. You know Nell she would have told you when she was ready. I can guarantee man she wasn't trying to hide it from you, Nell's not like that. She probably just wants to make sure it was going to work before she said anything. She didn't want to hurt you, you know.

"Yeah I know. I just wish I knew who he was, so I could check him out, make sure he's good for her you know."

"I know man, remember Nell is smart, she's not going to date some dirt bag that's gonna treat her wrong."

"Yeah I know, thanks Deeks."

"That's what I'm here for man."

"So now that we've talked about Nell and Me, what's the deal with you and Kensi?"

"Ah my friend Kensi and I, well that's a, ah well, it's a long story."

"Oh I know Deeks, we've been there to witness all of it remember."

Deeks smiled. "I know you have Eric, I know you have." He said as he took a drink of his beer as he thought about Kensi.

Cut to Sam and Callen

Sam's family was the closest thing Callen had to family. Sam's kids had referred to Callen as Uncle Callen since they were little. Sam could talk about them all night. Callen was waiting at the bar for 2 more beers. He pulled out his phone and texted Nell.

Callen - So how is girl's night out going?

Nell – It's going good. I just needed some girl time. How is everything with you and Sam?

Callen turned to look at Sam

Callen- It's good. He gave me some insight, which was unique, but helpful. Has she been drilling you about us?"

Nell laughed.

Nell - She's been okay. I managed to distract her by asking her about Deeks, that's kept her busy for the last half an hour."

Callen chuckled and smiled

Callen - Alright I better be getting back, otherwise Sam will send out a search party."

Nell- Alright I'll see you soon.

Callen smiled and headed back to Sam. "Here we go" Said Callen as he put the beer in front of Sam. "So how are the kids?" Asked Callen

"The kids are great. Kamran just.." Said as Sam continued to speak to his mind while still focused on what Sam was saying started to drift to thought of Nell.

Cut to Kensi and Nell

Nell had bought another round of drinks and walked back to the table after finishing her texts to Callen. She had successful managed to steer the conversation away from her and Callen and onto Kensi and Deeks.

"Seriously though it's like trying to communicate with a five year old"

"Look I know he can be difficult, but he's funny and he obviously wants to be with you. My opinion from earlier still holds, you should just go for it. Trust me Deeks will definitely be into it and finally you can move forward with him" She said as she downed her drink in one mouthful.

"Yeah maybe you're right."

"I know I am" She smiled.

"You ready to get out of here."

"Yeah" Said Nell as they both picked up their belongings and headed out.

"Thanks for tonight Kens. I needed it."

"Sure anytime." Smiled Kensi. "Am I dropping you home or at Callen's?"

Nell smirked. "Home."

Kensi smiled. "What! It was a valid question." She said as they got in the car and headed towards Nell's place and arriving shortly after Nell said goodnight to Kensi and walked upstairs entered her apartment and collapsed on the couch. She pulled out her phone and texted Callen.

"Home safe, just letting you know."

Cut to Callen and Sam

Callen's phone dinged as Sam was still talking about his kids achievements. He read the message as smiled.

"Message from Nell?" queried Sam

"Yeah, just a "I got home safe message." From Nell."

"Ah." Said Sam

"What" Said Callen

"Nothing, she knows you pretty well is all. She knows that if she didn't check in you would send out search and rescue to find her."

"I'm not that bad Sam."

Sam shot Callen a look.

"I'm just worried about her, that's all and after our talk she knows why, so."

"No, no I get it G, all good." Said Sam as he drank the remainder of his beer. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah" replied

"So where am I dropping you? At your place or Nell's?" smiled Sam

Callen pulled out his phone to text Nell.

Callen- I got your text. Do you mind if I come over?

Nell's phone dinged. She reached over for her phone and read the text and smiled and replied.

Nell- Sure I'll see you soon.

Callen's phone dinged, he read the message and looked at Sam. "Nell's please"

Sam smiled and chuckled and heading to Nell's place.

Cut back to Eric and Deeks.

Eric and Deeks finished their beers and food and headed out.

"Thanks for coming out with me tonight man." Said Deeks

"Sure, it was actually kind of cool to spend some one on one time with you Deeks. I have to admit the Marty Deeks Dining Experience was kind of fun."

"I know right! Kensi and Nell don't know what their missing out on."

"Eric smiled.

"Can I give you a ride anywhere?" asked Deeks

"Yeah, just home, if that's cool?"

"Sure, let's ride." Said Deeks as they walked over to his car and head over to Eric's

Cut back to Nell's place.

Callen had arrived at Nell's place and knocked on the door. Nell opened the door water in hand and was dressed in track pants and a singlet.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he walked inside.

"I'm fine. I just. I feel a little buzzed. Not drunk, just a little buzzed. It's been a while since I had alcohol"

Callen chuckled. He escorted her to lounge. "Come here." He said as Nell snuggled into him, laying her hand on his chest.

"Did you have a good night catching up with Sam?" She said as she yawned and snuggled deeper into him.

"I did, it was good to catch up. Did you have a good night with Kensi with your girl talk?"

"Mmm, hmmm. She likes Deeks." She said as she started to drift off to sleep

"I know she does."

"I told her to go for it." Said Nell sleepily

Callen chuckled, there was definitely gonna be some drama tomorrow morning if Kensi did go for it. Callen looked down at Nell and kissed her head "I think I'm falling in love with you Nell."

Nell squired against Callen nuzzling in deeper. "Mmmm hmmm" she whispered as she drifted off to sleep. Callen smiled as he watched the women he was falling for lie comfortably in his arms.

Cut to Kensi

Kensi was driving home and the conversation she had with Nell was going through her mind. "Maybe she should go for it." She turned her car and around and headed to Deeks placed. She arrived a short time later and headed up to his apartment waiting outside.

Deeks had finished dropping Eric off and headed home. He saw Kensi's car parked outside his apartment. "What is Kensi doing here?" he thought he quickly ran upstairs to find her standing outside his apartment.

"Kens, is everything okay. What are you doing here?"

"I'm going for it." She replied

"Going for wha…" but before Deeks could finish Kensi had grabbed onto his face and kissed him.

Deeks was caught off guard but soon relaxed as his hands found her hips he pulled her in close and kissed her deeper.

They broke their passionate embrace after a few seconds. "We should ah, talk about what this…that…was…what we are doing, yeah?" he said Kensi as looked deeply at Deeks.

"Do you want to come in?" he said as he opened the door.

"Yeah, sounds good, inside, inside is good." She said as she walked into his apartment.

"What the hell is happening here, he thought to himself as he followed Kensi into his apartment.

Please, please review guys, let me know what you think!


	14. I Love You

Deeks walked in and closed the door as Kensi walked up behind him and wrapped her hands around his stomach causing him to jump and turn to face Kensi, who was now standing millimetres away from him.

"Hi...uh...hi" he said as he smiled as Kensi ran her hands over his chest and started to kiss him.

Deeks moved his hands to Kensi's hips pulling her closer, until his conscious got the better of him and he let go and moved away from her.

"Deeks?" she questioned as she smiled as she took a step towards him Deeks took a step back away from her.

"I can't do this, not now, you've been drinking and I don't want our thing to happen like this. Not when you're drunk." He said as he looked at her.

"I'm not drunk Deeks. I'm just a little less inhibited than usual." She said as she smiled.

"I want you Kens, but I want you when you're completed inhibited." Deeks said as he walked over to her, slid his hand into her pocket taking her car keys. "And you're not driving home. You're staying here so we can talk about this so more in the morning when you're a little more conscious.

"Give me my keys back Deeks!" she moaned

"Not a chance Kensalina." Grinned Deeks as he turned around and walked into his bedroom to find a pair of trackies and a singlet for Kensi.

He re-entered his lounge room to find Kensi on the sofa. Deeks smiled. "Kens? I got you something more comfortable." He said as he held out the trackies and singlet.

Kensi took the clothes from Deeks. "Is this your way of trying to get me naked Deeks?" she asked.

Deeks simply smiled.

Kensi chuckled to herself and smiled and started undoing the buttons on jeans. Deeks quickly turned around as he heard the material of jeans slide down her thighs. He smiled.

"Really Deeks, you turn around now, just a couple of minutes ago we were going to have sex."

"Remember the deal Kens, we'll talk when your completely inhibited." He said as she undid her top and slid into the singlet.

"You can turn around now Deeks." She said. Deeks turned around and saw Kensi who looked so so good in his clothes.

"Come on Kens, this way." He said as he walked towards his bedroom.

"Where are we going Deeks?" She moaned as she was getting tired.

"Here you take the bed. I'll crash on the couch." He said as the arrived at his bedroom.

"So this is your way of getting me into your bed." She said as she snorted.

Deeks smiled.

"Yeah, the alcohol is definitely starting to work." He thought to himself. "Come on Kens, time to sleep." He said as she crawled into his bed.

"Sleep." She mumbled as her head hit the pillow.

"Yeah Kens, sleep." He said as she watched her pull the pillow from the other side of the bed into her.

"Smells like you and Monty. I like that smell. Deeks..." she mumbled.

"Get some rest Kens, we'll talk in the morning."

"I like you Marty Deeks." She mumbled as she dozed off to sleep

"I like you Kensi Blye." He whispered and smiled as he closed the door over and headed back to the lounge and started to fall asleep thinking about what had almost happened between him and Kensi tonight.

Meanwhile at Nell's the sun was just arising and Callen had been awake for the last hour. He had told Nell last night that he thought he loved her, but he was pretty sure she was asleep. He knew that he had to; no he wanted to tell her and this morning he would.

He looked down at Nell who was still cuddled into his chest and smiled. He was happy; he was most definitely in love. He did his best not to disturb Nell as he got up. He lifted her gently, put a pillow under her head and a blanket over her and walked into the bathroom and got 2 aspirin, and into the kitchen and got a large glass of water while making himself a cup of coffee. He walked over and sat down in the armchair opposite Nell coffee in hand, running through in his head how he would tell her. "Do I just blurt it out, do I lead into it? How do I do this" He thought to himself. Growing up in the foster system he rarely had anyone tell him they loved him and he had never told anyone that he loved them. He decided to enlist some help, someone who had a family, some who had a beautiful wife and kids, who he no doubt told them he loved them all time. Someone named Sam Hanna.

Callen got up coffee in one hand and cell phone in the other hand and walked out of the room as to careful not to wake Nell and dialled Sam's number.

At the Hanna household everyone was up and getting ready for school and work when Sam's phone rang.

Sam pulled out his phone and saw the caller ID, smiled and answered. "Morning G, wouldn't have thought you'd be up this early, now that I know you are, there's no excuse for you to say no to a run before work." He said not letting Callen get a word in.

"Sam, I need to ask you something." He said in a serious tone.

Sam realising this was something serious completely changed his tone. 'What's going on G? Everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just want to tell Nell that I love her and I've nev..." He whispered as he paused, struggling to get the words out.

Sam smiled. "It's alright G. I got you. It's a big thing telling your partner that you love them for the first time."

Sam paused. "Especially if you've never said to anyone before." He continued. Sam knew his partner well and he knew that Callen had never said I love you to anyone before and this was big step for him.

Callen inhaled sharply. "Yeah." He replied. "I mean how do you even initiate that into a conversation."

Sam chuckled. "Look G, you'll know when the time is right, you'll feel it."

"Sam you realise what you just said didn't my answer my question."

"Yeah I did G." He said as he smiled as Michelle walked in the room.

"G, I got to go Michelle's here."

"Wait, you aren't going to wish me good luck, or no little pep talk."

"I have a feeling you're gonna be just fine G." He said as he hit the end call button and smiled.

"Callen?" asked Michelle

"Yeah" replied Sam

"He in trouble." She asked

"Yeah, woman troubles." Replied Sam

"Callen, as in your partner Callen has women troubles."

"Yeah"

"Wow."

"Oh I know." Said Sam.

Callen hung up the phone and walked back into the room and sat down next to Nell coffee in hand, smiling as he watched her sleep.

Around an hour later Callen had made another coffee and sat it down on the table right by Nell's nose. A few seconds later her nose started to twitch to the smell of the coffee.

Callen smiled. He watched as she inhaled deeper as she started to groan as she woke up. She outstretched her hands over her head and slowly opened one eye and saw Callen sitting upright smiling in the chair across from her. She smiled as both eyes began to open.

"Morning." He said as he took a sip from his coffee.

"Mmmm, morning." She groaned.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he asked

"Little bit of headache."

"Yeah, that would be on account of you being buzzed last night. Here, aspirin and water." He said as he got up and slid them towards her.

"Mmmm, thank you." She said as she sat up and took the aspirin.

"Wait hang on you said buzzed. I was buzzed. Did I say or do anyth..?" She asked as he looked Callen who was smiling.

"Oh no, what did I uh."

"You told me, that you told Kensi to go for it with Deeks."

"Wait I did what?" She said as she took a sip of coffee.

Callen chuckled. "Yeah."

"Do you think that she.."

"I don't know but if she did it's gonna be an interesting morning." He said

Meanwhile at Deeks place Kensi was just waking up to find herself in unfamiliar surroundings. She had been to Deeks place before but never his bedroom.

She stretched out her hands as she rolled over on her stomach and slowly opening her eyes and inhaling the scent of the bedsheets.

"Monty? Deeks?" She thought to herself as she sat up and looked around the room, spotting Deeks shirts strewn around the room. She slid herself out of his bed and look down to find herself wearing his clothes.

"Weird." She thought to herself. She walked out into the lounge area to find Deeks asleep on leg was on the couch and the other was strewn across the coffee table while one arm was flung across face the other stretched outright over the side of the couch. Kensi smiled and walked over to Deeks and knelt down beside him.

"Deeks" she whispered. Deeks just grunted and shifted in his place.

"Deeks" she said a little louder and sharper. Deeks used his hand that was across his face to try and swat Kensi away like fly.

"Deeks." She said in a louder tone that before. He continued to try and swat her so Kensi grabbed his rest and wrist locked him causing his eyes to flash open and scream.

"Ahhh, let go, let go, let go."

"Are you done swatting me" she asked.

"Yes, yes, yep, let go, let it go." He said as Kensi released his grip

"Owwww."

"What kind of person does that!" He said as he nursed his hand.

"The kind of person that gets swatted by her partner like a fly." She said.

"Because all I heard was you buzzing around my head at the like the crack of dawn."

"Really? I thought you would have been used to it Deeks, you know surfers and dawn patrol."

Deeks looked at Kensi with a strange look while getting up and making himself a coffee. "You know what dawn patrol is?"

"Yes, it's when surfers get up at sunrise to go surfing." She said

Deeks smiled. "That impressive." He said.

"Really?" she said

"Yeah, I'm impressed that you actually researched it." He teased.

Kensi smiled. "Why did I end up here last night I dropped off Nell and I was headed home." She said

Deeks brought back his coffee and one for Kensi and sat back down on the couch. "You don't remember?" He asked.

"Not really, flashes of your shaggy hair, that's about it."

Deeks chuckled and smiled. "Well Kensalina, do I have a story for you."

"Oh no" she said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I got home and you were standing on my doorstep… (story fades out as we cut back to Nells)

Meanwhile at Nell's Nell was cooking breakfast.

"That smells great" Said Callen who was walking over to Nell and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's gonna taste pretty great. " She said she turned the cooker off and plated up the food.

"You are pretty great." He said

Nell turned around to face him and smiled. "So are you." She said she kissed him.

"Come on, the foods gonna get cold." She said as she picked up it up and walked over to the table with Callen following.

"So you sort of said how you girls night with Kensi went."

"Yeah it was good. It was good to get a girls perspective on somethings."

"Really and she didn't hassle you all night about us."

"She tried but I quickly turned her onto Deeks as started hassling her about him instead."

Callen smiled. "Impressive."

"What about you and Sam? How did that go." She said as she took a bite of her food.

"You know it was good. It was good to catch up. We talked and he gave me some insight into a few things which helped me a lot."

"Oh yeah, you mentioned last night. What did he give you insights on?"

Nell was pretty sure she knew where this was heading. Kensi had mentioned last night that it seemed like Callen was falling in love with her. She knew it was going to be hard for him to express himself. She would try and make this as easy for him as possible. Nell looked at her own feelings for Callen, did she love him. She loved being around him, she loved his tough exterior, she loved how protective he was of her and their NCIS family, she loved that even though he was tough on the outside he was soft and caring on the inside, she loved his touch, his essence, everything he was inside and out. She smiled. She loved him. In their jobs nothing was guaranteed, they could be here one moment and gone the next. She wasn't going to hold onto her feelings anymore; she was going to tell him she loved him back.

Callen stopped and put down his knife and fork, an action which didn't go unnoticed by Nell who also put down her cutlery.

"Sam, he was just checking making sure I wasn't freaking out, because I hadn't had relationships with others, not like this anyway. He said that after the kidnapping, you and I it was different. I was holding onto you and I wasn't letting go. What I want to say it's hard for…If you don't fe…"

Nell had never seen Callen like this. He was normally confident and in charge. But this situation was way outside of his comfort zone. She smiled and reached over and held Callen's hand.

"I love you Callen." She said as she looked deep into his piercing blue eyes.

Callen was for one of the first times in his life left speechless. "You…love…me.." he said as he stuttered.

Nell squeezed his hand. "Yes. I love you."

Callen let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Now that you know my answer do you lov.."

"I love you Nell." He said as he smiled. Nell walked over to Callen and kissed him deeply.

"How did you know?" he asked as they broke the kiss

"Kensi" she said as she sat down next to him. "We we're talking last night and she thought you might have been falling in love me." She said as she blushed.

"Can I ask you something Callen; you don't have to answer if you don't want to. You struggled to say it. Was it because of the foster homes?"

Being a part of the foster wasn't something Callen necessarily wanted to talk to about, but for the good for his relationship with Nell, he would.

"Uh yeah. I never knew my parents. I only remember flashes and after that there were so many foster homes and I was never in one spot long enough and they just wanted the money not the kid." He said as he tried to stay strong.

Then Nell realised. "You've never said I love you to anyone have you."

Callen say silently for a couple of seconds before answering. "Yeah. I've never um said it..to anyone else."

Nell smiled and tried to lighten the mood. "Not even to Sam, he's gonna be so disappointed."

Callen chuckled and smiled. "Of course I've said to Sam and his kids. He's like a brother to me. It's a different kind of love."

"I know." Nell said as she smiled. "Thank you for telling me." She said.

Callen smiled. "Thank you for…" but before Callen could finish Nell kissed him.

"You don't need to thank me for that either." She said with a smile that stretched ear to ear.

Callen smiled. He was happy, the happiest he had been in a long time. He had told the woman he loved that he loved her and she had to him he loved him back. This right now was the definition of the perfect moment.


	15. Connections

Meanwhile Deeks had finished telling Kensi what happened last night.

"Wow I um…I don't know…What…" Kensi stumbled over her words as she listened to Deeks tell her what happened last night. She got up picked up her jacket. "You know what I'm just…I'm gonna go. I need to get home and shower." She said as she tried to avoid the confrontation she knew was about to happen.

"You can take a shower here" Said Deeks as he cut her off.

"And what about clothes Deeks? I can't exactly show up wearing your trackies and a singlet can I?"

"You have a go bag in your car with a change of clothes." He said

Kensi shook her head. "Deeks. I gotta go."

Deeks walked over to her and put his hand on her arm. "Hey, we're okay right?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah we're good." She said not looking at Deeks.

"Hey, you had been drinking and I didn't want anything to happen between us while you weren't in any place to be…And I didn't want to take advantage of you and I…"

Kensi smiled as she listened to Deeks ramble on. "Deeks, we're good." She said as she took a step towards him.

"Uh Kens, you're getting a little close there." He said as he smirked.

"Don't worry Deeks I'm completely inhibited." She said as she smiled.

"You, uh, heard that huh." He asked as they were mere centimeters apart.

"Yeah" She said as she looked into Deeks piercing eyes, neither of them moving.

"Deeks, you know I have to.." Before she could finish her sentence Deeks lips crashed down on hers. After a few seconds they broke the kiss.

Kensi smiled as she looked at Deeks. "I see you waited til I was completely inhibited" She said.

Deeks chuckled "Yeah, yeah I did. We should, we should talk about what happened just now."

"We really should but we are going to be late." She said as she walked towards Deeks bathroom.

"Ah Kens, you realise the front door is the other way right?" He asked

"Yeah, but I don't have time to go home and change now and then get back across town Deeks."

"Point taken." He said slowly.

"Can you do me a favor?" She asked as she yelled from the bathroom.

"Sure" Said Deeks who had a cheeky smile plastered across his face.

"Not that Deeks!" She said as she pretty sure she knew what he was thinking.

"I wasn't thin…What do you need?" He asked.

Kensi grabbed her car keys from her pocket and through them out and down the hall.

"Can you get my go bag from the car? It's got clean clothes in it." She yelled

"Yeah I'm on it." He said as he yelled back. Deeks returned a few minutes later with her go bag in hand.

"Uh Kens?" He yelled.

"Yeah" She yelled back

"What do you want me to do with uh.."

"Just come and drop it into the bathroom." She yelled

"Alright. I'm coming in." He yelled.

Deeks opened the door to his bathroom and heard the shower running and could see the silhouette of Kensi behind the shower curtain. "It's um…I mean your bag..is uh…by the door and yeah I'm gonna…uh..I'm gonna go." He said he left the bathroom with the image of Kensi's silhouette stuck firmly in his mind.

10 minutes later Kensi had gotten changed and walked back into the living room.

"Bathroom's all yours." She said.

Deeks smiled. "Thanks, great." He said as he scratched his head and walked off down the hall.

"Deeks?" Yelled Kensi

"Since I'm here, do you want a lift in?"

"Uh yeah sure, give me 20 minutes."

"Sure." She said as she smiled.

"Hey, we're still gonna talk about this and us and our thing, you know that right?" He asked

"Yeah, yeah, tonight?" She said

"Yeah tonight?" She said as Deeks headed into the bathroom.

20 minutes later they were ready and up and at them and headed on their way into OSP.

Meanwhile Nell and Callen had finished the breakfast and had arrived at the mission.

They walked through the door hand in hand with smiles on both their faces. They kissed each other on the cheek as Callen dropped his bag at his desk and Nell headed up the stairs to OPS.

Callen looked around looking for Sam, who was nowhere to be seen.

"Looking for someone Mr Callen?" Asked Hetty as she came up behind him.

Callen smirked as he turned to face Hetty. "Morning Hetty. I was just looking for Sam, that's all."

"Ah Mr Hanna is in the gym awaiting your arrival Mr Callen." She said as she smirked at Callen

"Great, thanks Hetty." He said cautiously as he went to his locker to grab his gym gear and headed into the gym to find Sam who was laying his mitts into the heavy bag.

"Okay, that was weird." He said as he walked over to Sam.

"Morning G, what was weird?"

"Saw Hetty this morning. She was smirking at me"

"Smirking? Really?"

"Yeah Sam, she was smirking at me"

"You didn't steal her syrup, or steal her tea leaves or something did you?"

"No Sam, don't even joke about that. I learnt my lesson last time."

Sam chuckled. "So you going to tell me how it went with Nell"

"I'll tell you what Sam we'll make it first one to get three wins. If you get there first I'll tell you, if you don't then I don't.

"Seriously after all that advice I gave you?"

"What advice? You told me that I'll know when the time is right and to feel it Sam. That was no help at all."

"So what, she didn't say it?" He queried, hoping to provoke a response out of Callen

"You're not getting anything out of me Sam, you're gonna have to earn it." He said as he smiled.

"You know I'll just find out from other sources right?"

"You mean Kensi?""

"Yeah cause I can guarantee their gossiping about this right now and if they aren't they will be soon."

"Yeah, yeah alright Sam we gonna do this or what." Said Callen as they locked up as they both tried to fight for the win.

In the meantime Deeks and Kensi were walking into OSP as Nell came down the stairs.

"Morning guys." Said Nell

"Hey Nell" Said Kensi. "We need to talk" She said as she grabbed onto Nell's arm and headed on towards the burn room as Deeks went to find Callen and Sam.

"So what happened lady?" Asked Nell who had a huge smile on her face.

Kensi re-iterated to Nell exactly what Deeks had told her what happened. As she was talking she saw a smile come across her face, the same one that always did when she talked about Deeks.

Nell laughed. "So does this mean that you two are finally together?"

"We're gonna talk tonight about what this is and where it's going, but yeah I think this means we're together." She said

"That's awesome lady. See you should listen to my advice more often it pays off." She said as she smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." Replied Kensi

"So uh, what about you and Callen?"

Nell smiled. "Yeah, you were right he told me he loved me." She said as giant smile came upon her face.

"Wow, that's huge especially for Callen."

"Yeah I know, he was struggling to get the words out, so I um, I told him that I loved him and he stuttered I don't think he believed what he had heard. I had to repeat myself because he looked like he was going into shock. After I told him again he smiled and he told me he loved me." She said with a smile.

Kensi smiled "Congrats Nell"

"Thanks lady, after the last couple of months we've had I never thought we'd end up here.

Suddenly a crash and yelp came from the direction of the gym. Kensi and Nell looked at each other and quickly headed in the direction of the gym. As they walked in they found Deeks on the floor in pain.

"What the hell happened?" Asked Kensi who looked over Deeks.

"Well I was watching Sam and Callen spar and suddenly out of nowhere Sam launched Callen into me."

"Hang on, launched. I was not launched." He said as he took his mouth guard

Sam did the same as he started to talk "Come on G, you were launched. It's alright don't be embarrassed G. I'm bigger than you G. I eat right, I lift weights, I run."

"I run Sam." Exclaimed Callen.

"Yeah when people are shooting at us." Said a shocked a Sam.

Callen chuckled.

"Don't worry G. I love you just the way you are" She said as she smiled at Callen who replied. "Love you too."

"Wait, so she did say it." Said Sam. "You were holding out me G."

"No I wasn't. I was just making you earn it" Said Callen as he smiled as Eric walked into the gym tablet in hand.

"Hey we need you guys in OPS, we got a new case" He said as he turned around and spun on his heel and headed back up to OPS along with Nell, Kensi who were helping Deeks headed up to OPS while Sam and Callen packed up their gear.

Sam looked at Callen and pulled him into him. "Congrats Man. I'm happy for you."

"Me too Sam, me too." He said as they gathered their things and followed the others upto OPS.


End file.
